


Supermom

by Chemarta



Category: Free!
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mama Makoto, Papa Haru (kinda), makoto is too good for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seen that when a group of friends come together, a mom-friend will arise to become the voice of reason and keep the other idiots from killing themselves.</p><p>Or how Makoto ended up taking care of all his teammates, and how sometimes he also needs a little lovin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermom

**Rei**

Rei was not feeling well at all. He did not often get sick, but when he did, it hit him hard. His head was fuzzy, and he was hot, then he was cold, and he couldn’t stop shivering. Everything ached, and he just wanted someone there. Unfortunately, he was also alone. His parents had left for a second honeymoon, and they wouldn’t be back until next week. Rei sighed and curled under the blanket. He really didn’t want to call them, but it was just so hard.

Suddenly, he heard his door open, and he felt his heart leap up.

_Perfect I’ll be murdered in my pajamas with a runny nose. So not beautiful._

He heard a knock on his door, and a familiar voice came through, “Rei? Are you awake?” Makoto asked.

Rei’s eyes widened in surprise, and he croaked out a yes.

Makoto entered and gently closed the door.

“Ah you look really bad.” He said sympathetically. “Here I brought your homework and some soup.” Makoto laid his gentle large hand on his forehead, and he clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

“Wait here. I’ll bring a washcloth.” He said.

The next thing Rei knew, his pillow was fluffed, and he had a cool cloth wiping his forehead. At some point, he also got some water and ate some delicious soup.

All he could see now was Makoto-sempai’s gentle eyes looking down at him, and all he could feel was a warm large hand stroking his hair.

“It sucks being sick alone, huh Rei?” Makoto said softly.

Rei nodded as he started to get very sleepy.

“It’s alright Rei, I’ll stay here.”

And Rei was just fine with that.

 

........

 

**Nagisa**

“Nagisa be careful.” Makoto nagged.

Nagisa laughed it off and climbed higher. “Don’t worry Mako-chan it’ll be fine.”

Makoto sighed and looked to Haru for help. The other boy just shrugged and went back into the water. Rei also just continued to relax along the banks.

A few days before, the boys decided to go on a little nature trip for some team-bonding and just relaxing before nationals. Haru was swimming along the slow moving river. Rei was taking the time to read a book along the banks with his feet in the water. And Nagisa suddenly thought it would be a good idea to climb some tall rocks near the bank. Makoto, of course, was starting to stress out, and he felt his heart start pounding as Nagisa climbed higher.

He hurried over and stood at the bottom of the rock pile. “Please Nagisa just climb down. Those rocks look really unstable.” He knew he sounded like a real kill-joy, but something in his gut was telling him that it was a bad idea.

Nagisa laughed again, “Don’t worry _Mom_. Everything is okay.”

No sooner than he said that, his foot slipped and then Nagisa was falling.

Makoto’s heart caught his throat.

Time slowed.

His feet started running.

And suddenly he felt a weight fall on him and the cold water was suddenly all around him.

Haru and Rei were suddenly over him and Nagisa was clinging at his shirt.

“Nagisa! Makoto-sempai! Are you alright?!” Rei exclaimed as he helped Nagisa out of the water.

Haru was at Makoto’s side and his hand was gripping his arm tightly.

“Yeah we’re fine.” Makoto assured. “We just had a little scare.”

“M-Mako-chan…” Nagisa looked pitifully at him with wide scared eyes. Makoto smiled gently and patted his blond hair.

“C’mon Nagisa, it’s alright. Nobody got hurt.” Makoto reassured. “Here let’s go to the banks. I packed some Iwato-Big Surprise Bread for you.”

Nagisa perked up and wiped his eyes. “Ah you’re the best Mako-chan!”

All four boys went towards the bank, and while Nagisa and Rei were in a heated discussion, Haru went over to Makoto with bandages.

“You should have said you were bleeding.” Haru said quietly as he gently wrapped the cut on Makoto’s arm.

“That would have made Nagisa feel bad.” Makoto explained. “Besides it’s not that bad.”

Haru frowned and finished wrapping it. “You’re too nice sometimes.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Nagisa barreling into Makoto and hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry Mako-chan.” He mumbled into his shirt.

Makoto smiled and patted his head. “It’s alright Nagisa, just listen next time.”

 

........ 

 

 

**Gou**

“Stupid boys. Stupid bitch. Stupid stupid stupid!” Gou muttered harshly as she fought tears from going down. She huddled in the club room and took deep shaky breaths.

“Gou?” a voice suddenly called out. “Are you okay?”

Gou looked up and found Makoto kneeling down with concern flitting through his eyes.

“Yes of course!” she denied. Makoto gave her a motherly smile, and that was all it took for her to break down.

She was suddenly babbling about a boy in her class, Tatsuhisa-kun. He was nice and cute, and she had such a crush on him. She was going to ask if he wanted to go out, but then some mean girls found out and they told Tatsuhisa and then they taunted Gou and told her that she was fat and ugly and all sorts of mean names.

She was suddenly crying uncontrollably, and then Makoto’s strong arms were wrapping around her, and she was surrounded by the smell of clean laundry and cookies.

“It’s okay Gou.” Makoto was saying. “Tatsuhisa-kun would be lucky to have you, and don’t worry about the other girls. They’re just jealous of you.” He said as he stroked her hair.

“There there sweetie. It’ll be okay.” He said sofly. Reassurances kept washing over her and the soft rhythmic strokes on her head slowly calmed her.

She didn’t know how long they were there, but when she was finally done, Makoto was still there with that warm smile.

“C’mon, I’ll treat you to some strawberry cakes at that bakery you like.” Makoto said.

Gou smiled and nodded eagerly.

The two days later, the girls who made fun of her got detention, and they all went to apologize for their words. Even better was when Tatsuhisa came up to her and asked her out for coffee.

“Ah those girls were pretty mean to do that to you. But I’m glad that I found out you liked me Matsuoka-chan.” Tatsuhisa had said, “Tachibana-san was actually quite scary when he was talking to them.”

“Eh? Makoto?” she asked. “What did he do?”

Tatsuhisa laughed nervously, “Ah he was just talking to them. I didn’t hear what he said, but he had a really scary expression on his face. You’re really lucky to have a friend like him.”

Gou blushed and smiled into her cup. “Yeah he really is the best.”

 

**............**

 

**Rin**

Rin awkwardly fiddled with his cup and tried to find the words. Makoto was across from him sipping on his tea and nibbling on his strawberry cake.

“Uh…so…I…” Rin fumbled with his words and tried to express himself properly. Makoto patiently waited for him to form the sentences.

“So…I might have…said some—well a lot…of mean things to Haru after that race last year…”

“Mhm.” Makoto said.

“And I just…I wanted to say sorry, but I just—I couldn’t really say it—no—I mean I didn’t really know a good time and then well…things just happened and now I just don’t know how I should go about this. You know?”

“Mhm.”

“So should I just tell him? I mean can I really just blurt out I’m sorry? Would that be weird? I just feel really bad still and I need to get it out.”

“Mhm.”

“Alright yeah. I can do that. I just need to tell Haru. Maybe when we get together this weekend for that picnic Nagisa was nagging about.”

“Okay.”

Rin looked up and smiled at Makoto who was still sipping at his tea. “Um…thanks Makoto. You always known what to say.”

Makoto looked up and smiled, “Of course Rin.”

 

 

**..........**

 

 

**Haru**

**_Morning_ **

“Haru you have to get out of the tub.”

“Don’t forget to put your homework in.”

“Ah you should towel your hair off properly.”

 

**_Noon_ **

“Haru we’re on pg. 4 question 6.”

“Don’t worry Haru I made you a bento. I even put some mackerel.”

“Haru! That pool’s for kids!”

****

**_Night_ **

“Come over for dinner, the twins miss you.”

“Haru you have to do the worksheets they’re due tomorrow.”

“Haru not tonight! The twins are right next door!”

 

........... 

 

 

**Makoto**

“Haru, I’m serious I’m alright.” Makoto tried to say. Haru continued to glare disapprovingly.

“You always say that.” He said. “I don’t like it when you say that.”

“Ah, Haru.” Makoto sighed. “It’s just appendicitis. The doctors already took it out. I just won’t be able to swim for a while.”

Haru frowned and gripped Makoto’s hand tightly. “You can’t scare me and the rest of our kids like that.”

“Eh?” Makoto blushed, “W-What are you talking about Haru?”

“You know, you’re the mom, I’m dad and the rest of them are our kids.” Haru said plainly.

“When did this happen?!”

“Shh Makoto we’re in a hospital.” Haru chastised. “And Nagisa brought it up.”

“And you agreed?”

“Of course.” Haru answered. “Besides you can’t say that it’s not true.”

Makoto frowned and sighed exasperatedly. “I just can’t win with you.”

“But in all seriousness, they did miss you.” Haru said as he glanced to the table full of flowers and candy.

All the others had to leave and Makoto’s family left the boy in Haru’s care.

Makoto smiled, “Ah I’m just sorry I missed them before they left.”

“It can’t be helped you under some heavy sedation.”

“By the way, how come you’re allowed to stay here after hours?” Makoto asked.

“I told them I was your fiancé.”

“…Haru.”

“It’s not like it’s a lie.”

Makoto laughed and leaned his head on Haru’s arm. “You’re right. Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fluff piece. I needed something nice after I wrote demon!Haru -_-'.  
> This was inspired by my friend, who smells like cookies and laundry, and is seriously our mom. Like we probably would have been arrested so many times without her. ^o^
> 
> Chemarta


End file.
